The Save-Ums sing Pomp and Circumstance/Busted
Summary The Save-Ums get in trouble for singing Pomp and Circumstance. By the way, Custard is Megurine Luka, Jazzi is Hatsune Miku, Noodle is GUMI, Ka-Chung is IA and Foo is Kagamine Rin. Transcript Jazzi: We're going to sing Pomp and Circumstance by umetora. Custard: Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah… (song starts) Custard: (in Minami Luna's cool append voice) Hey baby now show me your teeth Bite down, teach me how to bleed Smother every part of me In blood and sweat and ____, boy Jazzi: (in Minami Luna's soft append voice) Running from the tips of my toes Up and up my body it flows Drowning in the heat of your touch Pulling down my body and my soul Noodle: (in Minami Luna's hard append voice) Trying to hold it in while wanting you Is that what you want me to do? Save-Ums: (in Minami Luna's append voices) No, no, I, I, I don’t need your pride That you tried, tried so hard to refine Whatever rules of this pointless world, all lies Putrid and meaningless to define Why would you wanna hide, hide, hide your style? Strip it naked and get ready for the dive Then you’ll see what it’s like to be alive And if I’m not mistaken at the peak I see your smile Custard: Ah, ah, ah, ah… Ka-Chung: (in Minami Luna's serious append voice) Huff and puff in synchronization In my ear you blow soft emotions Lighting the fuse to my heart A cellular implosion Foo: (in Minami Luna's sweet append voice) I say don’t waste time to flirt Come on gently rip off my loose shirt And my skirt Don’t look back get flyin’ Don’t bother to hold back, darlin’ Jazzi: (in Minami Luna's soft append voice) In this world there’s nothing that you can’t do Or is the lazy dreamer the real you? Save-Ums: (in Minami Luna's append voices) No, no I, I, I don’t need a guy Whose two ha- ha- hands shake when he tries That’s not how to get me satisfied I can see disaster in your eyes Why don’t you just make your life worthwhile? Oh baby, there’s really not much time Come on show it all to me, don’t hide Come on show me all the sexy things that you have on your mind Foo: (in Minami Luna's sweet append voice) Can’t you see in this world that we’re in Nothing else… Noodle: (in Minami Luna's hard append voice) ...really matters Ka-Chung: (in Minami Luna's serious append voice) The only thing that you can bet on is yourself Noodle and Foo: (in Minami Luna's hard and sweet append voices) I’m tellin’ you not to cry We’re so short on time, tonight I see you’re crankin’ up your engine Better go on full speed BURN BURN BURN Now you know I want more So let’s don’t be a bore Foo: (in Minami Luna's sweet append voice) Time to put your hands right on my hips and dance Noodle: (in Minami Luna's hard append voice) Count to three and GET DOWN Save-Ums: (in Minami Luna's append voices) No, no, I, I, I don’t need your pride That you tried, tried so hard to refine Whatever rules of this pointless world, all lies Putrid and meaningless to define Why would you wanna hide, hide, hide your style? Strip it naked and get ready for the dive Then you’ll see what it’s like to be alive And if I’m not mistaken at the peak I see your smile Jazzi: (in Minami Luna's soft append voice) Free yourself from the world that we’re in Break loose… Ka-Chung: (in Minami Luna's serious append voice) ...from all those chains Custard: (in Minami Luna's cool append voice) The fire that makes your eyes gleam like the sun is hope With it you can conquer the globe Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah… Shimajirō Shimano: Oh my God! Save-Ums, how dare you sing Pomp and Circumstance? You know the Vocaloid song has sexual themes! Category:The Save-Ums’ grounded days Category:Episodes with UTAU Category:The Save-Ums' grounded days